From the First
by Rose Atlee
Summary: 1stPPOV. TTT/Beyond. A young woman reminices about childhood days and the friend who slowly stole her heart. Now he may be leaving Middle Earth forever. Triple post this weekend! Chapters 5, 6, and 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG for now, high probability of going to R before the end. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** No flames, please. If you do flame me, you will just be ignored anyway. Constructive criticism appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. (For those who have no idea who I'm talking about, and I wouldn't be surprised, this chapter hits on the first two scenes in TTT that she's in. If you still don't remember, watch the movie again! Because who of us can really say that they have an aversion to watching it twenty million times?) The first few chapters are more like flashbacks and memories, there will be much more story to follow.

* * *

.

* * *

**From the First**

**Chapter 1: First Acquaintance or Invasion of the Westfold**

**

* * *

.**

**

* * *

**

My earliest memories are some of my most vivid. We lived in a small village in Rohan, made of small cottages and stables nestled along the banks of a small river. I was almost too young to understand the things that were happening around me in the weeks and months before the raid. But even at the age of I knew that everyone was becoming increasingly more tense; it was as if the world had taken a deep breath and held it, waiting for whatever was coming. Mama woke me that morning, calling to me with more urgency than I'd ever heard in her voice before.

"Freda! Freda! Wake up! We must go!"

I opened a sleep filled eye and saw her frantically grabbing for a dress of mine, my brother, Eothain, standing near her, rubbing the sleep from his own eyes. "Mama?" I asked, her panic beginning to register within my heart. Something very bad was happening.

"Shh. Come, Freda, put this on. Hurry!" She helped me into my worn and faded garment.

Shouts and terrified screams were starting to echo through the village. I met my mother's glance with frightened eyes, hers trying to reassure me, but I saw the thinly veiled terror there. My heart beat faster. "What's happening?" I asked as she led out outside. People were running everywhere, trying to flee. I followed mama's gaze to the other side of the river, wondering briefly what it was that was rushing down the far embankment and crossing the waters.

A strangled gasp escaped my mother's lips as she turned to Garulf, our stallion. She saddled him quickly, and then motioned for us to come to her. My brother was still staring, realization sinking into him.

"Eothain! Eothain! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." She lifted him onto the large horse, reaching down for me next.

"Papa says Eothain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him!" I complained as my brother placed his arms around me, grasping the reins tightly.

"Listen to me." My mother said, her voice raising in pitch with the increased screams caused by the advancing army of men "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama." Eothain answered dutifully.

The situation finally dawned on me as I realized that she was sending us away, and I started to cry. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama!" I leaned toward her, silently begging her to bring me down from our mount and keep me with her. I felt her hands lightly grasp my cheeks, holding my eyes with hers.

"Freda, I will find you there." She said, looking to her left. The army of wild men and orcs were in the village now, and closing in on our location. "Quickly!"

Garulf took off, galloping away at such a pace that my tears were whipped away by the passing air. We paused for a moment atop a small hill, looking back at our home, which was now showing the first of flames and smoke as the advancing army proceeded to burn everything in site. I remember thinking that I would never see my mother again. Then, before I had a chance to consider trying to convince Eothain to turn back, my brother gave a short command, and Garulf was off again, carrying us toward Edoras.

The ride to the city took days, Eothain ever trying to maintain his strength to urge Garulf forward. We stopped only a few times to rest, and only in daylight. There was a small bit of dried meat in Garulf's saddle, which we ate the within the first two days. Afterwards, we had nothing. I was beginning to fall asleep, held within my brother's protective embrace as we came over the last rise and saw the city before us, not far away. Eothain weakly reigned Garulf to a halt, and then, without warning, his hold on me suddenly loosened, and he slid from the horse's back, his body making a dull 'thud' sound as he struck the earth.

I did not move, to tired to try to get myself to the ground unharmed, to afraid to go on without Eothain, when I noticed an old man with a long white beard hurrying forward through the calf-high grasses, his white robes flowing behind him. I heard faint shouts, and soon others were hurrying out from the gates. As the old man came nearer, Garulf became uneasy, but was calmed when the man suddenly began speaking to him in a strange language, eerie and beautiful all at the same time. With a quick glance at me, and assured that I could wait until the others reached us, he knelt down over Eothain, murmuring more words in that strange tongue.

A man in the uniform of the Rohirrim led Garulf to the city, with me still perched in the saddle and clutching the horse's mane. Eothain was carried beside us. When we finally reached the Great Hall, I was helped down, and followed the men who were taking Eothain to a room to revive him.

I stood just inside the doorway, shaking and unsure, as they managed to rouse my brother. "Eothain!" I ran to him as he sat up, looking around at those around us. A woman entered then, finely dressed, her golden hair braided and secured up off of her neck.

"I am Lady Eowyn, niece to King Theoden. Can you tell me what has happened?" She asked, her pale eyes searching Eothain's and mine.

"Wild Men, and orcs of some kind." Eothain answered shakily"They burned our village."

Eowyn's eyes widened. "How long have you been traveling?"

"A few days." Eothain suddenly remembered Garulf. "Is my horse alright?"

A small smile formed on her face, and she nodded, understanding that the horse would be one of the boy's first concerns after relaying the information he was sent to deliver. "You may see to him after you have bathed and eaten. For now, we are doing our best to make sure he is resting and comfortable. He is a fine horse indeed."

Pride glowed from my brother's face as she spoke, changing to a grimace as we were led to separate rooms, each with a basin to wash in. I, however, was terribly excited. A bath! Bathing was something that was usually done in the river, whose waters were normally a little chilly. We only got heated water for bathing in the winter, and then only when there was snow to melt, and a scrap of cloth to wash ourselves with.

The Lady Eowyn came with me, followed by a kindly older woman who carried a pail of warm water. I took of my soiled clothes and was helped into the basin by the older woman, who proceeded to scrub my hair with some soap. The king's niece was examining my dress, and looked dismayed when she came across a few tears.

"These will need to be mended." She uttered before picking up the dress and moving to the door. She called out to one of the maids, telling her to bring a needle and some thread to fix the garment. Moments later, the girl entered, and began to stitch the holes closed. It was good as new by the time my bath was finished and my hair was brushed free of tangles, the top formed into two braids and then braided together and secured.

Once dressed, I was led into the hall and back to my brother, and we proceeded to the dining hall, where we were brought stew, bread, and drink. Famished, Eothain and I plunged into our meals, unaware for a few moments of anyone else being in the great hall. I looked up, catching sight of the others for the first time, and paused to examine them. There were two men, one of whom I recognized from mama's description and his dress, King Theoden, upon his throne. The other man wore strange garments that showed more wear than anyone's I'd ever seen.

Even stranger were the man's companions. An elf there was, tall and fair, with long golden hair, and a dwarf was there as well. I'd never seen either of their kind before, and thought to myself how they were not as I had imagined they would be. The old man was there, too, with his white staff and robes, sitting beside the king. My eyes were drawn back first to the dwarf, who was eating noisily, smacking his lips and almost grunting his approval. He was not much taller than I, yet far older. Long, red hair and a matching beard adorned his head, flowing in waves down his back.

Eowyn motioned for me to continue eating, drawing my attention. As I ate, I found myself transfixed now on the elf, who was watching Eothain and I with what seemed like mild amusement. When he caught me staring, the corners of his mouth twitched in a repressed smile, and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." She glanced around to the men. Thoughts of my mother rushed back to me, and I was suddenly filled with worry.

"Where is Mama?" I asked, my small voice echoing loudly off of the high walls of the hall.

"Ssh!" Eowyn cooed, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. Eothain hesitated at my question, and then finished eating.

As the adults spoke with each other, I finished my stew, and sipped at my drink. I wasn't entirely sure what they were discussing, but it didn't sound good. My attention was brought back to them when the king's voice rose a bit.

"I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." The strange man answered, lowering his pipe.

This upset the king. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

In the awkward silence that followed, the dwarf burped loudly, and I giggled. Eowyn shushed me again, signaling for one of the women to come to us.

The old man broke the silence "Then what is the king's decision?"

As we were being led out of the hall, I heard one of the king's men shouting to the townspeople "By order of the king...the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep."

Eothain and I went to the stables, and Garulf whickered softly as we came near. We stood by as men and horses began to move, and the stable jumped to life with preparations for the evacuation. I saw the elf enter with his companions, and inched my way closer to get a good look at him and the dwarf as he began to saddle their horse, my childish curiosity getting the better of me. I stood on a bale of straw to get a better view, looking back as Eothain whispered my name from Garulf's stall. I shook my head at him, then turned back to my two subjects, only to find one of them missing.

The dwarf was staring right at me, and I reflexively moved back, embarrassed. I had forgotten, though, that I was standing on the bale, and began to fall, only to find myself steadied by a strong arm followed by a soft chuckle. Startled, I looked up into pale gray eyes, alight with amusement.

Eothain was instantly beside me, pulling me down. "Pardon my sister, my lord. She sometimes forgets herself."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother as I pulled out of his grasp, eliciting another soft laugh from the elf.

"Curiosity is a virtue, young one." The elf said.

"You are an elf." I stated matter-of-factly, oblivious to my brother's groan.

"I am." He responded. "What is your name?"

"Freda. And this is Eothain." I gestured to my brother.

"Saesa omentien lle, Freda. And you, Eothain." The elf said with a small dip of his head. (1) "I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm. This is Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf nodded curtly, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Can you teach me your language?" I asked.

"Freda!" Eothain scolded.

"Alas, I fear that now is not the proper time for such things, but perhaps in the future, we will have time for that." Legolas answered politely.

"Right now is the time to ready your horse and make for Helm's Deep." I turned toward the voice. Eowyn had our saddle in hand and inclined her head for us to follow her to Garulf. "Come."

Reluctantly, I followed Eowyn and Eothain to our horse, still watching Legolas and Gimli as they finished their own preparations. I waved to them as they lead the stallion out of the stables, ready to ride. With the help of one of the Rohirrim, Eothain and I mounted Garulf and set off with the people of Edoras, making our way westward to the great fortress.

* * *

.

* * *

(1) Saesa omentien lle – Pleasure meeting you.


	2. Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.**

**Rating: PG for now, high probability of going to R before the end. I will change the rating when necessary.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter runs a bit fast (at least, I think it does).**

* * *

**Title: From the First**

**Chapter 2: Helm's Deep**

** .

* * *

**

The way to Helm's Deep took a westerly path below the protective shadows of the mountains of Rohan. Eothain and I traveled with Abelard, a distant cousin of our mother's whom had managed to be located in the confusion of the abandonment of the city. Though I was weary of so much horse travel in the last few days, Cousin Abelard refused to let me walk along side Garulf, stating that I could run and play when we stopped to rest. I asked when that would be, and he replied that he did not know. Disheartened, I sat before Eothain, fidgeting until I fell asleep sitting in the saddle, supported by my brother's form. Cousin Abelard led Garulf with a halter so that Eothain need not worry about controlling the horse during the journey.

"Here, give her to me." I had been awakened slightly by the call that traveled down the huge column of refugees that we were to stop and rest. Rubbing my eyes as Cousin Abelard took me from Eothain's arms, jostling me more awake, I saw campfires being built, small enough to cook over, not intended for warmth through the night.

"Don't wander too far, Freda." Eothain said as he slid nimbly from Garulf's back.

"I won't, brother." I responded.

Abelard handed my brother and I one piece of dried meat each and some bread, then passed his water skin to first Eothain and then myself. Once we had eaten, I felt much better, and having slept for most of the journey thus far, I had much too much energy for my own good. Committing to memory three landmarks that formed a triangle around our small camp, I began to wander among the people of Edoras. Momentarily forgetting the threat that caused the city to empty, my thoughts were of Helm's Deep.

I'd heard rumors that it was a huge fortress carved into the base of the mountains by a giant thousands of years before as a present for the king. Some said that the main wall stood half the height of the mountain itself, and that the king had hidden away all of his treasures in vast caves that lay below the mountain. Still others claimed that there was a single cave, large enough for all of the inhabitants of Middle Earth, and that everyone could live there for many years without ever needing to leave because there was a lake that was fed by a cool, clear stream from the outside. The stream, they said, had cut its way through the mountain, and once filled the great cavern before finding its way back out the other side. I wondered which of these tales was closest to the truth, and suddenly realized that I'd gone much farther that I'd intended to. I glanced around as the sun continued to set behind a distant ridge, my sense of direction turned around by the onset of the evening. I gulped, deciding that it was best to turn back in the opposite way that I had been facing. In the coming darkness, I was unable to make out my landmarks with certainty,

"Are you lost?" I gasped and spun around, startled. It was the elf, the one who traveled with the King's company, atop his large white horse.

I curtsied, remembering my manners. "Please, sir," I began, my voice belaying my frightened state, "I have lost my brother and my cousin."

"Well, then, we must go and find them." Before I knew what happened, he had reached down and lifted me atop the great horse so that I was perched in front of him. He urged the horse forward, his keen eyes swiftly scanning the mass of people. I smiled and waved at the shocked stares that appeared on the faces of those close enough to recognize the child riding with the elf.

"How old are you?" I couldn't contain my curiosity.

The elf smiled; I couldn't see it, but somehow I could feel it. He answered my question with his own, "How old are you?"

"I asked first." I pouted.

"Ah, but I am the elder of us two." He said playfully, "Therefore, you must answer my question first."

I thought about this for a moment, for something didn't seem right with that logic, but I finally gave up. "I am eight years old." I said proudly.

"Exactly as I thought." Said he, "I myself am two thousand, five hundred and eighty-four."

"You can't be!" I objected, "No one lives that long!"

His laughter rippled through the sweet air of the fields, soft and merry. "It's true, little one. And there are others who are much older than I."

"So elves never die, then?" I was astounded. I thought that it was just a story.

"We elves can live for a very long time, indeed." He responded, "But we can also perish, if it is in battle."

"Only in battle?"

I felt the warmth of his smile again, "No, there is another way."

"What way is that?" My voice was a near whisper, awed by the power of this creature.

"A broken heart." His voice was soft now,

"I don't understand." I said, trying to surmise how a heart could break if not in battle.

"One day, you will." He reigned in the horse as Eothain came running to us.

"Freda! Where have you been? I told you not to wander too far." He bowed to the elf. "My apologies again, sir, if she has been a burden to you."

"Not at all." I was being helped down from the white stallion. The elf smiled down at me, "I found her company a pleasant relief from my travels." I grinned.

"Thank you for returning her to us." Eothain said gratefully.

The elf nodded. "Good night, then." He looked to me, "Quel du, Freda." (2)

"Quel du." I repeated, and was rewarded with another smile before he turned and rode back to his companions.

"Cousin Abelard, here she is." Eothain was very upset with me, "Stay close from now on!" He scolded, leading me back to Garulf.

"I didn't mean to go so far." I complained. "I was trying to imagine the fortress, and got lost."

"No more wandering." Eothain laid out a blanket for me to lay on.

"Okay." I promised as I lay down. "Eothain?"

"Yes?" He asked as he placed his blanket near mine.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He replied, "Just don't do it again."

"Alright." I closed my eyes, but wasn't sleepy. "Eothain?"

He sighed heavily, "What?"

"Did you know that Legolas is over two thousand years old?" I didn't dare use the elf's name when he was near, it wouldn't be proper.

"That's nice." He turned over on his side, attempting to sleep.

I was completely oblivious, wanting to share my new knowledge, "And did you know that there are others more than twice his age?"

"No, I didn't. Please go to sleep, now."

"Okay." I turned on my side, my back to him. After a moment, "Eothain?"

He barely held back from yelling. "What?"

My eyes were closing as dreams began to set in, "Quel du."

Eothain shook his head slowly. "Good night."

* * *

At first light, we resumed our course, and I was once again atop Garulf, straining so try to see how far ahead the elf was. I sat back as I realized that the front of the column was much too far ahead. I longed to have eyes like the elves; one that could see great distances and tell who a person was before anyone else would normally see that someone was there. 

The morning wore on; I began to wonder if we would ever reach the fortress. As my mind began to wander once more, imagining what it would look like, cries began to ring up, flowing like a wave from the front of the caravan back toward us.

"Wargs!"

There was confusion and panic. Some began to say how we shouldn't have left the safety of the city. Ahead, the large group began to turn and make it's way down the hillside.

"Make for the lower ground!"

Abelard abruptly changed course, following the others down the hill. "Hold on!"

I gripped the pummel on the saddle. "I'm afraid."

Eothain's voice quivered, "We'll be alright. We'll make it. The warriors have gone ahead to fend them off." He didn't sound certain.

For another heart pounding hour, we rode, and as we rounded a hill, there it was. Already people were entering the great fortress, and though we still had some way to go, relief filled me. We would make it. The pace quickened as we closed the distance.

Inside, a few of the Rohirrim directed the influx of people, urging us to keep moving and go as far back as we could to make room. Garulf was to be taken to the horse stables, so Eothain and I were brought down from the saddle. I looked around eagerly. The tales were partly true. It was huge, and looked as though it was part of the mountainside. The great wall stretched upward, blocking out much of the light that managed to come into the gorge.

"Farica!" Cousin Abelard shouted.

I turned in the direction that he was looking, and started to run. Eothain quickly caught up with me, and surpassed me as we reached her.

"Mama!"

"Freda! Eothain!" She fell to her knees, gathering us in her arms.

"I was hoping to find you!" Mother bowed her head at the approach of Eowyn. "My Lady."

"It was a brave thing that your children did, riding to warn of the attacks. Thank you for having the courage to send them to us." Eowyn said. "It will not be forgotten."

When the call came for the women and children to enter the caves, we were in the same spot, and I was interested in seeing what other parts of the legends were true. We entered the main cave, and I saw that there were openings at some places that looked like they led to other smaller caves. There was in fact a lake low in the cavern's floor, and it looked suitable for drinking.

"You, boy, how old are you?" A soldier asked Eothain.

"Thirteen, sir." My brother replied.

"Come with me."

"Oh, no, please!" Mother cried out, clutching Eothain close to her. "Please, I just got them back!"

The soldier looked pained, "I'm sorry, but we need everyone who is able."

"I'll watch over him, Farica." Cousin Abelard assured her as he went back to the opening of the cave.

"Eothain!" I shouted, trying to free myself from my mother's solid hold that kept me from following him. "Eothain!"

"Shhh." My mother was crying, tears flowing down her soiled face.

It seemed forever after that until we heard the sound of the approaching army, and after that the thunderous sound of them pounding their weapons into the earth and shrieking. My mother held me tighter, and I could feel her shaking. Battle sounds raged for what seemed like forever, until a huge blast shook the earth. People cried out as dust and stones fell from above, fearing that the roof of the cavern would collapse. Still the battle above raged, yet none below could tell what was happening.

Loud crashes rang out, and someone cried that the uruks were breaking through. People cried and began to panic. Suddenly, above everything else, was a deafening roar of a massive horn. Everyone gathered closer, fearing the worst. An unknown length of time passed before the sounds quieted, until no one was sure if there was still fighting or not. The caves went completely silent, an eerie thing for so many of us that were down there, as we waited for word.

"We've won!" A thundering cry went up from the cave, which echoed for some time afterward, and the droves of villagers began to gather themselves to go out and prepare for the journey home.

When we finally exited the caves, there were piles of uruk carcasses that were burning, and our own dead and injured were being tended to. Families were bent, mourning over their loved ones and preparing the bodies to be taken back to Edoras and buried. My heart was pounding as we searched among them for any sign of Eothain or Cousin Abelard.

"Mama!" I stopped beside a figure, nearly unrecognizable save for the amulet that had once hung around his neck.

"Oh!" Mother sank to her knees, crying. Cousin Abelard, who had promised to look after Eothain and keep him safe, was dead. Fear struck me to the core. We searched for several more minutes, and our hope was beginning to fade.

"Freda!"

With a delighted shriek, I ran to the voice, tackling my poor, weary older brother to the ground. "Eothain! You're alright!"


	3. Dunharrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** After some digging, I found that Freda's mother's name is actually Morwen. In Chapter 2, I called her Farica, a name I chose since I didn't know what her name was in the movie. I lost the original chapters, so I will correct that when I can. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. The first few chapters are more like flashbacks and memories, there will be much more story to follow. As the Elvish in this chapter has the meanings within the text, no translation is provided at the end of this chapter with the exception of 'Namaarie', though if you're like me, you don't need that one translated. Elvish phrases and translations in this chapter come from . I do not own them, I only use them for flavor.

I apologize for my long absence, but writer's block can be a pain in the you-know-what, and though the urge to write has been there, the thought process was broken and unresponsive. I hope to continue updating this story more frequently now that the flow has begun again.

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**From the First**

**Chapter 3: A Royal Invitation**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after we returned home to our ruined village, a rider came from Edoras with a request from King Theoden that we come to the city. This time our journey to the city was one of muted excitement, not panic. I enjoyed it much more, riding along with my family and actually being able to take in the landscapes. In appreciation for our part in warning them of the attack, my family had been rewarded. Part of that reward was that Eothain and I were offered places within the king's household. Eothain would be attend to Lord Eomer and eventually train to become a member of the Royal Guard. I was offered the opportunity to attend to Lady Eowyn. Our father was given a title and land within the city so that he and our mother could be closer to us.

I began taking lessons with my brother and a few other children of high standing, splitting my days between that and attending Lady Eowyn as a maid of the court. When the King's niece went to Dunharrow, so did I. Eothain accompanied Lord Eomer as well. I remember well the dizzying view of Harrowdale, the valley below the Firienfeld, the grassy area where our tents were set.

The sun was midway through its descent from the sky as I stood at the edge of the Stair of the Hold. Below, the valley was lit by increasingly rich tones of gold and green. The River Snowbourn glittered like a ribbon of jewels as it flowed out of the mountains. It was so far to the bottom that the tents and men below were very small. I thought I might be able to fit at least fifty of them in my hands. Turning my eyes upward, I followed the line of the cliffs as they stretched toward the clouds.

"You should not stand so near the edge, little one." A voice I was coming to know very well spoke from behind me.

As though trying to prove his point, a rock beneath my foot rolled when I started to turn toward him and I slipped. Like before in the stables of Edoras, the elf's lightning-fast reflexes saved me from what this time would have been a deadly fall. My shoe was not so lucky. Trembling, I clung to Legolas as he took a few steps back while taking me with him.

Once we were safely away, he released his hold on me. "I did not mean for you to give an example of how dangerous it is." His voice held a hint of what I took to be anger, but he did not look angry when I glanced up into his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Tears threatened as I contemplated having earned his reproach.

His expression softened. "You are safe now. Do not worry. We can send someone to retrieve your shoe."

"You're not angry with me?"

He paused, then smiled softly. "No. I am not. But I can not always be around to catch you when you stumble." His eyes turned earnest. "Promise me that you will be more careful in the future?"

"I will." I replied, eager to obey. "Will you teach me some more of your language?"

His chuckle was warm and he shook his head. "You are curious, little one. One minute narrowly escaping death, the next you are wanting to learn about something completely unrelated."

"It isn't, not really." I protested. "You saved me, and I want to learn your language."

He laughed harder. "How can I argue with that logic. What do you want to know?" He crouched down as close to my height as he could.

"Hmm..." I thought very hard, certain that he would only allow me one or two more phrases. "How do you say 'friend'?"

"Mellon." He replied. I repeated it back.

"And if I wanted to say 'Legolas is my friend"?"

He smiled. "Legolas naa mellonamin."

"Legolas naa mellonamin." I flushed at calling him by his given name, but he seemed pleased. "Can I ask another?"

"You may." He nodded.

"Thank you? And you're welcome." I added the second hastily.

"'Diole' lle means thank you." He said. Then, after waiting for me to repeat it, he continued, "And 'Lle creoso' means you are welcome."

There was so much more I wanted to know, but I was hesitant.

"Is that all?" He queried.

"No."

"What else would you like to know?"

"Everything." I said before I realized it.

He laughed again. "There is not time enough today to teach you everything. What else would you like to know at this moment?"

He indulged my childish curiosity and thirst for knowledge, teaching me as many words and phrases as my thirsty mind could come up with. My pronunciation was fair at worst as I repeated after him and he quizzed me on earlier terms he'd shared with me. I could see that he was impressed by how quickly I was picking it up. Someone called my name as the sun was sinking below the horizon. I looked up, startled. It had not seemed so long that we had been sitting there having our little lesson. Jumping to my feet, I called back that I was coming. Legolas stood as well, looking toward the tent he was to share with Gimli and Aragorn.

"Legolas?"

He glanced down at me, his eyes shining like silver in the fading light. "Yes?"

"Diole lle for teaching me more words."

"Lle creoso, little one." he smiled, inclining his head toward the royal tents. "Now hurry back. Lady Eowyn is waiting for you."

"Okay. Namaarie!" (3)

"Quel kaima." He replied, and I halted.

"What does that mean?"

"It means sleep well."

"Oh." I grinned. "You, too!" With that, I ran back to the tents.

"Where have you been?" Lady Eowyn put her hands on her hips. She ought to have been very irritated with me, but she was smiling.

"I was looking at the valley, and Legolas the elf stopped me from falling when my foot slipped. I lost my shoe." I stuck my foot out to show her, grimacing at my dirtied stocking. "Then he offered to teach me more words in Elvish. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

Lady Eowyn tsked at the sight of my shoeless foot poking out from beneath my dress, but still did not get angry. "I suppose it's gone then. You'll have to get another pair when you return to Edoras. In the meantime, I think Brithwen may have brought an extra pair with her. I think the two of you wear nearly the same size."

"Thank you, My Lady." I bowed and went to Brithwen, who had indeed brought a second pair of shoes. Though she allowed me to wear them as Lady Eowyn had instructed, she did not seem overly pleased about it.

Later, after we had eaten and were preparing the beds for the night, there was a voice outside of our tent that called to me softly. Grinning, I pushed back the cloth door and stepped out to find Legolas standing there, holding my shoe.

"Diole lle." I said, with a proper bow as he handed it to me.

He nodded, looking grim. "Remember your promise." He said. "For it may be a long time before we meet again. It would upset me to hear that you have injured yourself."

Something in his demeanor worried me. "You are going away?"

"I follow Aragorn to Dimholt."

"But no one has ever returned from there!" Fear for his safety flooded me. He did not deny it. I shook my head vehemently. "You can't go! I don't want you to go away and not come back!" I stamped my foot for emphasis.

"It is my choice to go, as well as my duty." He said patiently. His eyes focused on something on the ground. I watched, upset and on the verge of tears, as he bent and picked a flower that was there. He examined it as he stood upright, then held it out to me. "This alfirin flower may serve as my promise to you. Once our quest is over, I will return, and we will continue our lessons."

I took his gift, sniffing as the tears began to roll down my cheeks. "And if you don't come back?"

He leaned down and tilted my face up toward his. "If it is in my power, I will return. I promise." He stood again. "I must go now."

I wiped away my tears and watched as he left with a final glance in my direction. Inside the tent, I ignored the curious glances of the others as I sat on my pallet and twirled the star-shaped flower between my fingers. Lady Eowyn returned a short time later very upset. She did not speak of it directly, but made remarks to herself under her breath while we got her ready for bed. It was clear that she was upset by the departure of the three travelers. I wondered if the others could see the tears glistening behind her lashes, and felt my heart ache for her as she failed to stifle her soft sobs after she had lain down. Young as I was, I was sure we shared similar pains.

Morning found us awake and tending to a very somber and subdued Lady Eowyn. Brithwen and the older ladies exchanged worried glances as we helped our Lady to dress. I left the tent after we had tidied up, needing to get out and move around. I looked to the crack in the mountainside that was the opening to the Dimholt Road and felt a welling of sadness. Taking the flower from where I'd tucked it into my dress earlier, I looked at it and had a sudden urge to toss it over the side of the cliff.

I headed for that place where the earth fell away, halting a few paces back from the edge. I'd made a promise. Indecision tugged at me as I thought about it. The flower was also a promise. _But what good is a promise that can't possibly be kept?_ I thought. _And if he isn't coming back, then there's no reason to keep my own?_ But I knew in that moment that I could not break it. Until I was positive that the elf would not be returning, I was bound to my oath. Suddenly I wasn't willing to part with my gift any longer. I gazed at it a moment longer, then tucked it back safely into its spot.

The tents were taken down and we went back down the Stair of the Hold. Lady Eowyn must have descended before us, as she was not present for the breaking down of the tent or our trek down. The soldiers began to depart with a thunderous clamor of hooves beating the ground. Still we did not see Lady Eowyn. There was confusion as we waited for word, waiting until all but a few remained in the valley. Someone had gone up to check the Firienfeld, but there was no sign of her.

"Perhaps she led the return to the city." Aloc, one of the guards left to escort us back to Edoras suggested.

We left then, following the small band of mostly wives and daughters who had accompanied the men to the grounds. I did not spot Lady Eowyn's cloak or horse among them. After our return to Edoras, it became clear that Lady Eowyn had not come back with us.

"She must've ridden with the eored." Brithwen gasped.

"To fight?" Aloc's eyes widened. "Why would she do such a thing? The King had instructed her to rule in his stead. If she went with them, who will assume the rule of Rohan?"

"Lord Ribald is next in line." Nothelm, one of the King's clerics who was the authority on such matters had stayed at Edoras, his old age and frailty rendering him unable to do battle.

"He has also gone to battle." Aloc said.

The cleric thought for a moment. "Has Leofric gone as well?"

"We will find out."

I looked to Brithwen. "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

(3) Namaarie = Farewell.


	4. Ithilien

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. Many details of events and time lines are from _The Encyclopedia of Arda_ online. Translations come from two online sites – Arwen Undomiel and Grey Company. (for some reason, is not allowing me to type out the addresses, but it's cool) I do not own them either, I only use them for flavor.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**From the First**

**Chapter 4: Ithilien**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearly two weeks before we heard anything regarding the battle in Gondor or Lady Eowyn. Some had started to lose hope, fearing the worst. Then a rider came with news of a victory – and the loss of our King. I remember my parents mourning as I went to tell them that I was being sent with the other attendants to Minas Tirith to be with Lady Eowyn as she healed from wounds suffered during the battle. Eothain would be going as well, to continue his duties serving Lord Eomer, who would eventually be crowned King. Mama tearfully hugged me and Papa, always the stronger, embraced me and told me to be good. Then they presented us with new cloaks that were lined with fur, to keep us warm.

The next few years went by quickly. There was so much to learn and do, especially when Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir were wed and we moved to Ithilien. My studies continued. I learned to read and write, and sent letters home to my family often. I missed them very much, though Ithilien was growing on me.

I made the journey home to Rohan only a few times, including the time we returned to Edoras from Minas Tirith after the war. We remained in Rohan until the burial of King Theoden, then returned to Gondor for the marriage of Lady Eowyn to Lord Faramir. He became Prince of Ithilien and we then moved to the lands given to him by King Elessar, where construction of a new city began. It was to be called Dol Elessa, in honor of the King. We returned home two years later when King Eomer wed Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. The third visit came after the birth of Elboron, son of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn.

During these years I was made a Lady in Waiting after reaching the proper age. I also furthered my learning of Elvish, as it was traditionally the language of the Court of Gondor. My joy at discovering this did not go unnoticed. I was allowed extra tutelage and quickly became one of the most fluent speakers of the language in Ithilien.

The days flew by. Eldoron was growing at what seemed an astounding rate, and had decided from almost the time he could walk that I was his favorite playmate. I did not mind, as the days I spent chasing after him were usually spent out doors in the fields near the streams that ran into the great river.

On one such day, I was sitting beneath a tree while Eldoron played along the rocky bank of one such stream. I had found a love for art in drawing and painting, and often caught myself sketching images of a certain elf with my charcoal. I peeked up from my book. Eldoron was standing on a small outcropping of rocks, peering down into the pool below.

"Eldoron, your mother will have my head if you fall in to that water and I bring you home soaked through." I warned lightly.

"You worry too much, Freda." The five-year-old called back.

I shook my head and went back to sketching. A few seconds later I heard a scrabble of rocks and small splashes. I was on my feet in an instant. Eldoron was pulling himself up from his knees, still dry by the look of it.

"That's it! Down, now, please." I held out my hand to him.

"But I didn't fall in." He protested.

"You may be the son of the Prince, but you are in my charge for the day. Now, please, come down."

"No."

I sighed and stepped up onto the rocks, "Eldoron, you know I don't often force you to do things you don't want to do, but I can not be moved on this. Come, give me your hand."

"No!" He moved a step away.

"Be careful!"

No sooner had the words left my lips than I slipped myself, my cry of surprise swallowed by the water. It was just deep enough that I went under, scraping my palms against the small rocks at the bottom. I came up sputtering and managed to find my footing.

"Freda! Are you alright?" The child's frightened voice called. It sounded like he had come down from the rocks and gone to the gradual slope of the bank.

"Yes, I think so." I called back, beginning to push the hair from my eyes as I started toward the water's edge.

"You ought to be more careful." Though it had been years, I recognized the amused tone and voice before my vision was cleared and I saw Legolas standing shin-deep in the water with his hand extended out toward me.

I don't know which had me more flustered, the fact that I had not heard his approach or the warmth in his smile. Grinning back, I placed my hand in his and allowed him to help me out of the water. "Diole lle." I glanced around. Gimli was still astride the horse they'd ridden, chuckling. I gave him a rueful smile and returned my gaze to the elf. "Nae saian luume'. Im gelir ceni ad lín."

He smiled softly. "And I you." His gaze flicked over me. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Just my pride and a few scratches, I think." I examined my hands. He took hold of them lightly before I could lower them and examined them for himself. Self-conscious, I held as still as possible as he scanned the small wounds and tried not to stare at the ivory perfection of his hands against my own. "Eldoron?" I looked around for my charge, who was staring wide-eyed at the elf and dwarf. I stepped back and beckoned him forward. "Allow me to introduce you, my lords, to Eldoron, son of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. Eldoron, these are Gimli, son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Eldoron bowed to them with more dignity than a five-year-old should have. "Are they the same that you tell stories of?"

I felt myself flush, embarrassed, as the two looked to me curiously. "The very same."

"Will you come to Dol Elessa, my lords?" The young prince asked.

"I'm sure that you would be most welcome to stay as long as you like." I added, hopeful that they would accept.

A brief look was exchanged, and Gimli nodded. "Thank you, young Lord Eldoron."

"Shall we help collect your belongings and horse?" Legolas offered.

"I think I can manage." I smiled. Then I turned and let a low whistle start in my throat, letting it swell to a trilling pitch as I began to walk to the place I'd left my book and charcoals.

An answering whinny sounded and I turned my head to see my horse, Fione, cantering from the fields some distance away. Just behind her was Rána, Eldoron's mare. With a brief smile in the elf's direction, I picked up my things and put them back into the satchel I had brought them in, slinging the bag across my back. Fione slowed to a trot and then a walk as she closed the distance, curious about the newcomers. As I stood, a gentle nudge told me that she was with me. I gave her a soft pat on the cheek and went to help Eldoron to mount Rána.

Gathering the dripping hem of my dress in my right hand, I placed my left foot into the stirrup and swung my other leg over the saddle. The yards of material pooled around me and down Fione's sides as I sat.

"Shall we, my lords?"

Fione shifted and sent me an annoyed look over her shoulder. I knew she was not happy to have the extra weight and wetness of my gown on her back. I gave her another soft pat and then we were off, riding for the newly built city.

"You're lucky we came along when we did, lass." Gimli's eyes crinkled as he looked down at me. "Though I dare say it has been a long while since I've seen our friend here move so quickly."

Legolas gave him a good-natured glare. "Yes, well, you _have_ managed to stay out of trouble lately." He said with a smirk.

"Ha! If I recall, it was I who came to your aid last while we were exploring the northern caves of the Hithaeglir!"

The elf looked mildly annoyed. "And who was it that alerted the goblins there to our presence?"

They could have bickered all day. I shook my head and laughed. "It's nice to see that some things don't change."

"Eldoron is Lord Faramir's son, you said?" Legolas asked.

"He is." I gazed fondly at the boy. "With his mother's sense of spirit."

"Why are there no guards with you?"

I looked over at the elf as he and Gimli rode beside me. "There is little need for such precautions. Lord Faramir has eliminated the goblin presence in this area." I said confidently.

Gimli frowned. "I did not think Lord Faramir a man to be so careless."

"I'm sure that his Highness would not entrust me to care for his son alone if he did not think me capable." I replied.

"Surely not." Legolas added as we approached the gates.

The guards gave us curious looks as we passed. I nodded to them and they relaxed a bit. Dismounting before the main hall, we gave the horses to the groomsmen and went inside.

"My Goodness! What happened to you?" Lady Eowyn grinned at me. It was one of the things that endeared her to me; she rarely scolded for minor infractions.

"Freda showed me why I shouldn't climb on the rocks by the river!" Eldoron announced.

There was a round of laughter and I flushed, embarrassed.

"Perhaps next time, instead of demonstrating the consequences, you might simply explain it." Lord Faramir chuckled.

"I tried, my lord."

"It was a good thing Legolas and Gimli came when they did!" Eldoron chirped. "I hope it's alright that I invited them to stay." He looked pleadingly to his parents.

"Of course." Lord Faramir smiled. "Welcome, my lords, to Dol Elessa. Please, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir." Legolas gave a short bow of his head in acknowledgement.

"Freda, why don't you show our friends to the guest rooms?" Lady Eowyn suggested. "You may stop at your own and change your clothes. Tomorrow, if there are no objections, we shall have a feast in your honor." She finished by looking to them.

"Yes, my lady." I curtsied. "This way my lords."

After leaving the two to themselves, I went to my own room and pulled a dry gown from the chest at the foot of my bed. Eldoron would be spending the remainder of the afternoon with Aleric, the scholar who served as his instructor. I dressed myself in a new shift and the gown, wondering how long Legolas and Gimli would choose to stay in Dol Elessa. Twisting my still damp hair up into a knot, I secured it with a few combs and left my room.

The sun was already nearing the horizon when I found Lady Eowyn in one of the smaller gardens near the royal quarters, embroidering with the other ladies in waiting. I curtsied and came forward when she beckoned, sitting on a bench nearby. I leaned back against the tree and listened with closed eyes to the idle chatter of the others as they worked their stitches. Embroidery was not my favorite pastime.

"Freda?"

I opened my eyes and found Lady Eowyn watching me. "My apologies, my lady." I sat up straighter, trying to clear my fuzzy head. I didn't think I had dozed off, but I must have.

"I was asking if all of your tasks were done for today."

"Yes, my lady." I nodded.

"Alright. I would like for you to see that our guests are comfortable. If they do not require anything, you may have the rest of the evening to do as you wish. Tomorrow, and until they leave, you will accompany them and see that they are content during their stay."

"What of my other duties?" I asked.

Lady Eowyn smiled. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Thank you, my lady." I was happy to have this assignment. I rose and bowed, then took my leave to return to the guest quarters.

Upon reaching the door, I raised my hand and knocked softly. Inside, the hum of conversation halted. The door opened and I found myself looking up into Legolas' gray eyes. I bobbed a small curtsy. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Lady Eowyn has sent me to see that you have everything that you require."

The elf stepped away from the door, offering me passage into the room. "I believe everything is in order."

I entered, staying near to the door so as not to intrude too much. Gimli nodded from his seat at the small table by the window.

"Are either of you hungry? I could have something brought from the kitchens." I saw the dwarf's eyes light up a bit and smiled. "What would you like?"

He waived his hand in an air of non-committal. "I'm sure whatever is readily available will do, lass."

I nodded and turned to Legolas. "Ar' ten' lle?"

"Baw, diola lle."

For a moment I nearly forgot myself as I looked into his eyes. Then, blinking, I looked away and made to leave again.

"Ask them to bring some ale up as well." Gimli called from the corner.

"Of course." I bowed and left them, wondering what had come over me to cause me to feel so strange all of a sudden.

10) Nae saian luume' - It has been too long

11) Im gelir ceni ad lín - I am glad to see you

12) Ar' ten' lle? – And for you?

13) Baw - No


	5. Chapter 5: Unthinkable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. Many details of events and time lines are from _The Encyclopedia of Arda_ online. Translations come from two online sites – Arwen Undomiel and Grey Company. (for some reason, is not allowing me to type out the addresses, but it's cool) I do not own them either, I only use them for flavor.

* * *

**From the First**

**Chapter 5: Unthinkable**

* * *

It was nearly three months since Legolas and Gimli left to explore the southern edge of the mountains. Life in the royal household had returned to normal with one exception. With each passing day, a feeling of loneliness slowly crept into my heart. I did not fully understand why, but the days, no matter how bright and sunny, seemed a bit more dim to me.

One afternoon, Lady Eowyn paused and looked at me. "Freda, come closer."

I obeyed, halting only two steps from her.

"Are you feeling well?" Her eyes took in my appearance.

When she looked into my eyes, I resisted the urge to look away. "I feel no different than usual, my lady."

"Are you sure? You seem sad." She seemed to think for a moment. "You worry about your friends."

I nodded. "I do. They are traveling in a very dangerous place. I fear for their safety."

She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure they will be just fine."

I nodded again, somehow not as certain as she seemed.

"I have some news that may cheer you up."

I raised my eyes to hers.

"Adanor of Linhir has come to us with an offer of marriage." She waited for my reaction.

"For who, my lady?" I offered a small smile, my thoughts still on the elf and dwarf.

Again she smiled. "For you, Freda."

Stunned, I stepped back. "Adanor? But I barely know him!" A look of dismay crossed her features. I immediately felt the need to clarify. "It is not that I'm not honored that someone of Adanor's standing would think so highly of me," I faltered, unsure of how to continue, "but I was not prepared for such an offer."

"I realize that this is not a decision to be made lightly." Her eyes were full of concern, her tone was soothing. "You need not give your answer right away." I felt a wave of relief. "Shall I tell Adanor that you will at least consider his offer?"

Inside, part of me was screaming against it, but I nodded. I felt numb.

"Alright." She seemed more at ease. "Do you think you might be able to have an answer within a week or two?"

I nodded again. "May I ask what your advice would be?"

She chose her words carefully. "I think it would benefit you and your family very much if you were to accept. But in the end, the choice is entirely up to you. I will not force you into something you do not want to do."

I knew full well that were she any other person, I would not be given such a choice. The decision would be made for me, and I would have to go along with it. Lady Eowyn was very generous indeed. "Thank you, my lady." I bowed my head.

When I looked up she offered a motherly smile. "Go and rest. Perhaps you will feel better in the morning."

I bowed again and left. Both head and heart did feel a little lighter the next morning. I went about my duties aware that Lady Eowyn's eyes watched me from time to time. The next day was better, as was the day after that, though a strange uneasiness abided. We were in the great hall when the horns sounded, signaling an arrival. My initial joy turned to anxiety when the doors were thrown open and people started shouting. Gimli came in, weary and shaken. Behind him, three guards carried a badly wounded elf.

"What happened?" I hurried forward.

Instructions were being given and obeyed in the flurry of activity as the elf was laid on a table. I pressed through the gathering crowd and stopped in my tracks. Legolas lay there dazed and murmuring to himself, clearly in pain. The fletched end of a Haradric arrow had been broken off leaving the remainder of the shaft protruding from the wound it had created. From the dark stains on his tunic I could see that he had lost a good amount of blood.

My heart sank. "Gimli?"

The dwarf turned to me, exhausted and troubled. "We were attacked four days ago by a band of Haradrim on the way back. The horse was fast enough to outrun them, but not their arrows." He looked back to the elf. "The fool nearly unseated me trying to block that one."

"Four days?" I gasped, stunned.

One of the healers was speaking to Lord Faramir. "The wound is deep, my lord. It was probably for the best that he did not remove the arrow."

"Can you mend it?" The prince asked, his expression grim.

"I believe so, but it is already becoming infected. I can only hope that we can control it."

Lord Faramir nodded. "Do what you can." He turned to the nearest guard. "Send word to the King."

When he turned back, his gaze caught my own. A fear like I'd never felt before stole through me. My eyes fell to Legolas again. He stirred, his eyes fluttering open briefly and he looked at me.

"Freda." His hand rose weakly.

I ignored the strange looks I received and moved forward to clasp his hand with mine. His elven skin felt much too warm to me. "Amin sinome." (14)

"Amin hiraetha." (15) He sounded so very sad.

The world seemed to be swimming. I shook my head. "Eller kai ten'hiraethan." (16)

He closed his eyes and sighed then grimaced, his body going rigid. I gripped his hand tighter and glanced up to see that the arrow was being removed. When he jerked again with a gasp, I couldn't restrain my accompanying whimper.

"Ta naa eithel." I told him. "Lle varna." (17/18)

I felt him relax a bit. He began mumbling again in incoherent bits of phrases that did not make any sense in Westron or Elvish. Someone was crying. I felt a hand on my elbow gently pulling me away.

"Come."

I remained where I was. The crying continued.

"Freda, come away. The healers will take care of him."

"No!" I resisted. I realized it was my own sobs I was hearing. The hand on my arm was that of Lady Eowyn.

Gimli placed a hand on mine. "Go on, lass. There isn't much more you can do now. I'll stay with him."

I saw the tears glistening in his own eyes and nodded, letting him take hold of the too-warm hand.

"Have a bath drawn and make sure she is not left alone." I heard Lady Eowyn say to one of the maids as I was led into my room. "Freda-"

I looked up.

"I am sorry that you had to see that. Our healers will do what they can for him, and once King Elessar arrives, I am sure he will be able to help even more."

My gaze fell to the floor. I barely remember being helped out of my gown and into the large basin that had been filled with warm water, or being dressed into a fresh shift before being put to bed. I woke in the morning after a restless night filled with bad dreams. How late in the day was it? Was Legolas alive? Surely if something had happened someone would have come to tell me. I didn't bother with more than a dressing robe over my shift before moving past the sleeping maid and pulling the door open.

At first, I hurried toward the great hall, then realized they would not have kept him there. Spinning around, I went back the way I'd come, heading toward the guest quarters. As I rounded the corner, I saw Gimli sitting on a bench in the hallway outside of the very rooms he and Legolas had shared before.

"How is he?" I asked, padding up to the dwarf.

Gimli's eyes were sad. "Too early to say yet. The King is with him now."

"Do you think I could-"

The dwarf nodded. "Of course, lass."

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the heavy door open. Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and High King of the realms of men, stood at Legolas' bedside. When I entered, he looked up, looking drawn and worried. I remembered to bow to him, unable to look away from the elf.

"Rise, young one." His voice was soft, the command more like a request.

I did, taking a tentative step forward. The King gestured silently for me to continue toward them. Slowly, my bare feet quiet on the stone floor, I obeyed. Legolas looked more pale than the day before and he seemed to be too still in his sleep.

"Freda?"

I nodded, tearing my eyes from the elf to meet the King's gaze. "Yes, Sire."

I could not fathom the look in his eyes. "The same who warned King Theoden of the attack by the wild men all those years ago?"

"I am, My Lord." I bowed my head again and bobbed a curtsy. He had an excellent memory to recall that from all those years ago.

"How unfortunate that we meet again under such circumstances. I have done what I can for him." He looked to his friend and then back to me.

I took Legolas' hand in my own. It was still very warm, but didn't feel quite as hot as the day before.

The king seemed to take notice. "He takes comfort in your presence. Will you watch over him until I return? I must go to Prince Faramir."

"Yes, Sire." I bowed my head again.

He left us alone. I don't know how long I stood looking down at the elf but I jumped when a throat was cleared from the doorway.

"My apologies, lass." Gimli came forward, looking very tired.

"It's alright."

He came to me and patted my shoulder gently. "He'll be better before you know it. Elves are very sturdy creatures. Almost as sturdy as we Dwarves are."

I had a feeling he was saying it not just to reassure me, but both of us. I nodded, slowly releasing the hand that I was holding. Remembering my charge to be sure that these two guests were comfortable as long as they were in Dol Elessa, I glanced down at Gimli.

"I suppose you have not yet broken your fast."

"No, but you needn't worry about me."

"Nonsense. You must keep up your strength as well, Master Dwarf." I stepped back, trying to ignore the strange pull inside of me that wanted me to stay.

His eyes looked into my own as though he were reading my true thoughts. "Very well. But bring back enough for both of us."

I shook my head. "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry."

"You would make me breakfast alone?" He challenged lightly.

Despite everything, I felt myself smile. "No. Of course not."

"That's more like it." He nodded.

I returned with a tray of various items, meat and cheese, some fruit, even a few boiled eggs. While we ate, I asked Gimli to recount the first part of their travels South. He told me how the further they went, the land became increasingly dry, until there were only sparse outcroppings of vegetation and what grasses there were had been brown and thin. It wasn't until they neared the River Harnen that they saw a good amount of plant life again. The lush growth along the river's banks made it look like a wide green ribbon had been strung out across the land.

"It brightened his mood a good deal when we got to it." Gimli said with a small gesture toward Legolas.

"But I thought he wanted to go."

"He did."

"Then why would he have not been in a good mood? Did something happen along the way?"

Gimli shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Not exactly."

"What then? You both seemed happy to be on your way when you left here."

"Perhaps it was the heat."

There was something he wasn't telling me but I decided not to press him. "Perhaps." Elves were supposed to be impervious to climate. What would make him suddenly lose interest in the journey? I would have to remember to ask Legolas himself when he was better.

King Elessar returned to check on the elf and I excused myself to tend to my duties, promising Gimli that I would come back at dinner time.

"How is he?" Lady Eowyn asked when I came to her side.

"It is hard to say." I replied. "He has not woken yet."

"And Gimli?"

"He worries for his friend, but believes that he will recover in time."

"I hope he is right."

"As do I."

* * *

14 – Amin sinome – I am here

15 – Amin hiraetha – I am sorry

16 – Eller kai ten'hiraethan – There is nothing to be sorry for.

17 – Ta naa eithel – It is alright (Lit. 'It is well')

18 – Lle varna – You are safe


	6. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. Many details of events and time lines are from _The Encyclopedia of Arda_ online. Translations come from two online sites – Arwen Undomiel and Grey Company. (for some reason, is not allowing me to type out the addresses, but it's cool) I do not own them either, I only use them for flavor.

* * *

**From the First**

**Chapter 7: Healing**

* * *

The days passed slowly while we waited for Legolas to come around. King Elessar stayed in Dol Elessa and the three of us, he, Gimli and I took turns keeping vigil. Often times we would sit in twos to keep each other company. Occasionally the three of us would all sit together. I was alone, however, when Legolas first stirred. I had been sitting in the chair near the window with my eyes closed as the early evening sun sent mountain shadows creeping along the fields. There was a small noise that caused me to open my eyes drowsily. I leaped to my feet when I found Legolas watching me.

"Amin nowe llie ôl" (19) He said quietly.

I smiled, tears of relief coming to my eyes. "Amin anwa." (20) I came to the side of the bed. "You have been asleep for more than a week. We were all very worried."

He shifted, trying to stretch, and grimaced when it caused discomfort. I did not realize that my hand had gone to his until I felt his fingers curl around my own. Surprised, I resisted the urge to pull it back away immediately.

"You must lie still."

His lips curved upward slightly. "You may as well tell a bird not to fly or a fish not to swim."

I smiled. "Yes, well, a bird with a broken wing can not fly."

"It will still try." He pointed out.

I lowered my head, giving in. "I should go and tell the others you have woken." His soft smile faded slightly. "Amin entul." (21)

He nodded and I left to find Gimli and King Elessar. They were in the hall and both rose when they heard the door open. My expression was all they needed.

"He is awake?" Gimli asked eagerly.

"Just now." I confirmed.

Both of their faces lit with joy, a welcome change from the melancholy that had been barely kept at bay for the last few days. They left to go to Legolas. I went to notify Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn. They were both glad to hear that the elf had regained consciousness, and said they would go by to see him. I then went to the kitchens to find some food and drink to take back with me. Legolas was now sitting up. The maid who had followed me from the kitchens with a second tray placed hers on the table near the bed as I instructed. I placed the one I carried on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"I thought you might like something to eat." I said, meaning it to be for all of them.

Gimli wasted little time coming to see what I had brought and choosing a few morsels to start with.

I looked to Legolas. "Would you like anything? Fruit? Or perhaps something to drink?"

"Some water, please."

I poured him a cup, telling him of my lord and lady's well-wishes for a speedy recovery and that they planned to visit. Our fingers touched again when I handed him the drink. He smiled and thanked me, and after making sure that the three were not in need of anything further I excused myself to give them time.

King Elessar returned to Minas Tirith the next day, assured that his friend would now make a full recovery. With each passing day the elf grew stronger. My time was once again divided between Eldoran, Lady Eowyn and sitting with Legolas and Gimli. At first we were confined to the quarters, but as the elf healed we ventured to the gardens.

One morning, as I helped Lady Eowyn to dress for a hunting excursion, she brought up the subject of the marriage proposal.

"Have you given it any more thought? I know that there have been other matters which you have been tending to, but Lord Adanor will be looking for your answer soon."

I hesitated. I had thought about it a little, during the times when I was sitting alone in the room while Legolas had been unconscious. I had gone no further toward making a decision. "I do not have one, my lady."

"What is it that makes you unsure?" she asked.

"I," Doubt flooded me. How could I explain it to anyone, even to someone so understanding as her, if I myself did not know why I felt it would be the wrong choice to accept the offer? "I don't know." I finally uttered. Then, with a sudden need to try to make her understand, "It doesn't feel right. What if it is not meant to be him?"

"If not Adanor, then who?" Her tone was gentle.

"I don't know." I said again, feeling helpless. "I just don't believe it is supposed to be him."

She took my hand in hers and looked kindly into my eyes as an older sister would. "Freda, mind that you do not close doors too soon in the hopes of others opening that may not."

I gazed back at her, feeling in my heart that I understood what she was saying, though my mind did not fully grasp it. I could not respond; I didn't know how to.

"I can ask for more time if you think it will help." she offered.

I shook my head. She regarded me steadily, then nodded.

"I shall send word of your reply, then."

"Thank you, my lady." I curtsied slightly.

"You will be going to see Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli once we are finished?"

"Yes, my lady."

"I suppose the three of you will be in the gardens again today?"

"I believe so. It seems to help very much with the healing process."

She nodded. "That is good."

Once we had finished, I went to Legolas and Gimli's rooms only to find it empty and a maid changing out the bedding.

"Where are Lord Gimli and Prince Legolas?"

"They said to tell you that they would be in the stables. I think the Prince was anxious to visit his horse."

I knew what Legolas thought to do. Hurrying down the corridors, I exited the main castle and entered the stables. Sure enough, I found the two of them preparing to go riding.

"My Lord, I'm not sure you are well enough for this yet." I said, maintaining proper decorum because of the stable boys who were assisting. I wanted to drop to my knees and wrap my arms around his legs to prevent him from moving.

"It will only be a short ride. I tire of being indoors."

"There are the gardens..." I protested.

"Yes, and they are most lovely, but they still have walls." He replied, turning toward me. "I've had them prepare your horse as well."

I looked to my left. Fione was already saddled and watching me as if to say that I could not deny her this. When I looked back to Legolas, I knew that the battle was over. He had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"What did I tell you before, lass?" Gimli chuckled.

"I know, it does no good to argue." I said, sighing, "Sometimes I don't know which of you is more stubborn."

They both laughed. I watched with nervous eyes as Legolas mounted up, noted the grimace of discomfort that marred his perfect features momentarily.

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?"

He smiled, looking more himself than he had since he'd woken. "Amin vesta a' il (push too far) athan nin taeg."

"You had best not push them at all!"

He chuckled and waited for me to mount. We started out at a slow walk; Legolas let me set the pace. It had been too long since I had been out riding. I was aching to feel the wind whipping past as I raced along the river's banks. Fione's muscles twitched anxiously and I knew she felt the same. We were not far outside of the city walls before Legolas nudged his horse to a trot.

I quickly caught up. "You are supposed to be going slowly." I scolded.

"This is slow compared with my normal riding." he pointed out.

"That isn't what I meant."

He simply smiled and continued as though he hadn't heard. I watched to make certain that he wasn't in too much pain, insisting that we return when his color seemed to pale a bit. He did not argue, and I knew my assumption was correct. He was trying to do too much.

We continued to ride a little each day, pushing a little farther. Gimli did not come on the fifth day. I tried to persuade him to come, but he insisted, saying that he would rather rest indoors. So, Legolas and I rode alone. It started much the same as our other rides, walking the horses until he tired of the pace and went to a trot. This day, however, as we reached the spot we had turned back at before, Legolas continued on without slowing.

I noticed that he was riding much easier than he had been. The corner of his mouth curled upward into a smile. He had caught me staring at him. "Is there something on my tunic?"

I looked away quickly, flushing. "I'm sorry. It's just – you're improving so quickly. It astounds me."

"I have had the good fortune to have great healers," he commented, "and a unfailingly attentive nurse to watch out for me."

"I have done very little." I said, embarrassed. I focused on the path ahead.

"You have done more than you know." He said softly, reaching over and taking a brief hold of my hand.

I looked over at him as he released it. He was looking ahead again, but I saw him cast a quick glance from the corner of his eye. Then suddenly he was off, cantering across the field. Equally amused and concerned, I urged Fione after him. She enjoyed the challenge, stretching her gait out fully as she raced to catch up. As the distance closed between us, I could see Legolas smiling.

"Legolas! Slow down! Your wounds!" I called, pushing Fione past him in an attempt to cut him off and force him to stop. He wheeled around us, laughing gaily. I pushed Fione to catch him again. "Have you gone mad?" I cried, though I too was smiling. It was good to see him enjoying himself.

He turned again, taking another route through the brush. I resigned myself to just following, waiting for him to expend this burst of energy. When he finally slowed, he led us to an area near the river where the grass was soft and green. We dismounted and left the horses to wander. He filled his water skein that had been stored in his saddle's pouch and offered it to me. I sipped gratefully before handing it back, watching as he went to sit in the grass.

"Your shoulder and side must be in some pain after all of that." I commented, drawn nearer by the peacefulness that had begun to settle in the air.

"It has been worse."

I shook my head. "Stubborn." I gazed out across the river to Gondor, following the line of mountains with my eyes. I wondered if Adanor had been angry when he received the message that I had declined his offer of marriage.

"Something troubles you."

I pulled my eyes from the horizon. "It is nothing."

"It may help to talk about whatever it is." He offered.

I moved to sit in the grass near him. "Thank you, but truly, there is nothing to discuss. Just a passing thought." The way his eyes searched mine gave me a strange feeling. Anxious to change the subject, I looked up to the clouds in the sky. "A sleeping cat."

"I do not understand."

His look of confusion made me smile. "That cloud," I pointed, "Looks like a sleeping cat curled up in a ball."

He gazed at it for a moment, then his expression lifted. "I see."

"My brother and I would play a game when we were young where we would lay out in the grass and try to see shapes in the clouds." It sounded so silly telling him about it. "A simple game, to be sure, but it kept us entertained."

"It is very creative." He commented. "I think I would like to try it."

"Truly?" I could not hide my astonishment.

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do you think I can not be creative?" he challenged.

"Not at all!" I giggled. "I'm worried that I might not be able to keep up."

He smiled and laid back, unable to fully hide the pained look that flashed across his face.

"Perhaps it is not a good idea." I mused aloud.

"There is no backing out now." He said, extending a hand. "Shall we begin?"

I shifted, trying to not get too tangled in the fabric of my gown while laying down beside him. When he spoke next, he sounded far too near.

"Do we start with the one above us, or do we wait for the next one?"

"We wait." I replied, not daring to look away from the sky.

It took a short time for the cloud to pass by.

"A turtle." Legolas' arm rose to point to the cloud.

I smiled. "Alright." I tried to focus. The next cloud came by.

"A dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Yes. See the wings there," He outlined them with his finger, "and the head, with a puff of smoke coming from the nose..."

"Ah, I see." A thought occurred to me. I turned my head to look at him, curious. "Have you ever seen a live dragon?"

"Of course, though it was many years ago."

"Are they really as terrible as the stories make them out to be?"

He nodded. "Sometimes worse."

"And they really breathe fire?"

"Not all of them. Ringwe ailoki can not. That does not mean they are any less dangerous."

"Ringwe ailoki?" This was a phrase I had not learned.

"Cold drakes."

"Oh." I looked back up at the clouds. "Tell me more about Eryn Lasgalen." (22)

"What about the game?"

I laughed. "We can play while you talk."

So he began telling me about his home, the same stories he told me all those years ago when I was a little girl. He added new details, and told me how it had changed after the war. There was nothing but his voice and the sound of the breeze in the grass. Even the river seemed to have quieted to listen. I closed my eyes, allowing his descriptions to create images in my head.

"Freda."

"Hmm?"

"We should go back."

"But you were telling me about your home."

I heard his soft chuckle. "That was hours ago."

I furrowed my brow without opening my eyes. "No it wasn't."

"It was." He insisted. He was still smiling, I could hear it in his tone. "Open your eyes. The sun is already touching the mountains."

I groaned and stretched, not wanting to listen. Finally, I did as he bade me. "Oh!" I pushed up to a sitting position. He was telling the truth.

"You fell asleep. I did not mean to bore you."

"It was not boredom." I saw the hidden laughter in his eyes. "It was peaceful. I'm sorry that I was not better company. You should have woken me."

He shook his head. "I could not. It was a shame to wake you just now. I would rather have let you sleep."

I laughed. "I'm sure it was very entertaining to be sitting here all that time."

"You still have much to learn, Ai'ell." (23) He smiled.

* * *

(19) Amin nowe llie ôl - I thought you were a dream.

(20) Amin anwa – I am real.

(21) Amin entul – I will return.

(22) Eryn Lasgalen – the new name for Mirkwood after the War of the Ring

(23) Ai'ell – Little one (feminine); literally, "little girl"


	7. Unwelcome Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR, I only wish I did.

**Rating:** PG. I will change the rating when necessary.

**A/N:** This is a short chapter, to be sure. More to come. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. This is told in the first person, from Freda's point of view. Many details of events and time lines are from _The Encyclopedia of Arda_ online and . Translations come mostly from two online sites – Arwen Undomiel and Grey Company. Some translation help comes from software called Dragon Flame, a very few bits come from the English to Elvish translator I found on Angelfire. In cases where there are no translations already, I work to piece sentences or phrases together using the closest translation I can find and keeping to known linguistic patterns.

* * *

**From the First**

**Chapter 7: Unwelcome Visitors**

* * *

Gimli accompanied us on the next ride a few days later. Storms from the South had found their way Northward, bringing dousing rains and wind for a few days. Legolas grew restless being kept indoors. We spent the majority of the first clear day riding along the base of the mountains, stopping periodically upon my insistence. When we returned there were strange horses outside of the stables. A single guard in oddly familiar garments stood near them, as did a member of Prince Faramir's personal guard.

"Nuuta." Legolas cursed under his breath. (24)

My eyes flickered to him in shock. I had, in the days of my youth, been impertinent enough to ask if there were such words in the Elvish tongue. My instructor, though slightly taken aback, had taught them to me but had also assured me that such words were very seldom heard uttered. It was Gimli's growl that brought me back.

"Mani naa raika?" (25) I asked.

"Haradrim."

"I' minin ya harnant lle?" (26)

"Uma." (27)

I felt a chill run through my veins. The Dol Elessian guard seemed none too pleased about the Haradrim's presence, but the fact that the dark-skinned man was being allowed to stand freely meant that there was something else going on. Inside the hall were five more of the Southrons, three guards and two men who looked to be men of some importance. One of the Southron guards, upon seeing Legolas and Gimli, shouted and drew his sword. Much happened in the next few instants.

Legolas moved in front of me, drawing his own weapon. Beside him, Gimli brandished his axe with another growl. The two other Southron guards also had their weapons drawn and many of the Prince's guard were about to draw as well.

"Stay your weapons, everyone!" Prince Faramir ordered. "Lord Nizar, tell your men to stand down!"

The Haradric Captain said something in his strange tongue. One of his men nodded and lowered his weapon a little but did not put it away.

"It seems we have much to discuss, Prince Faramir." The Southron leader's accent was thick.

"We will discuss nothing with weapons drawn. Tell your men to stand down."

Lord Nizar continued as though he has not heard. Neither Legolas nor Gimli had obeyed the Prince's instruction either.

"Those two – creatures – killed several of my men some weeks ago."

"How dare you!" I snarled in outrage, taking a step forward. Legolas put his arm out, stopping me.

"Freda!" The warning in Lady Eowyn's tone was evident, as was her concern.

Lord Nizar turned and looked at me more closely. Something in the way he smiled made me uncomfortable and afraid but I refused to look away from him. It would show weakness. He waived a hand at his guards. They hesitated, then sheathed their weapons. After a moment's pause, Legolas and Gimli followed suit.

"Great Prince, let us speak plainly. Three weeks ago, that -" He hesitated and looked back at me, smiling his evil smile, "elf and his dwarf companion entered our lands unbidden."

"The southern mountains are a borderland between Harad and Mordor. As Mordor is no longer, they are free to be explored." Legolas stated.

"As Mordor is no longer, the mountains fall by right to the lands of Harad." Lord Nizar's second spoke finally.

"They were not causing any harm!" I protested, ignoring the sharp look sent my way by Lady Eowyn. I stepped around Legolas and advanced, slipping just out of his reach. The Southron guards tensed. Lord Nizar seemed to be amused. "Yet your men attacked. Thirty men on two! Hardly something to be called a defensive maneuver!"

"My men did not know whether they were spies or how many more might be with them." Nizar said as though it were perfectly acceptable. "And now they have returned here, on the same day that I arrive offering a treaty of peace. How very convenient."

"If you are suggesting-" Lady Eowyn began.

"I suggest nothing more than what I have seen, Lady." He turned to me, "And you had best learn to speak only of things which you have seen with your own eyes."

"I have seen enough in the injuries inflicted upon them." My voice rose and trembled with anger. I didn't realize I had started moving again until I stepped right up to him. "Yes, my lord Nizar, I have seen what kind your people are. I would beg my prince and my lady to send you away immediately and not listen to another word you have to offer of your supposed treaty, and that would be the more merciful thing I would ask for you!"

"Enough, Freda!" Prince Faramir's voice was firm. "Go to your rooms."

I couldn't believe he was considering the offer after everything. "But-"

"I will not tell you again."

"Amin feuya ten'lle, Utinu en Lokirim!" I bit out, glaring into Nizar's eyes before spinning in the direction of the corridor that would lead me to my room. (28)

It would be hours before I knew what transpired after I left. There was a knock at my door and then Lady Eowyn entered, looking put out.

"What's come over you, Freda?" She asked wearily, sitting in a chair.

"My Lady, you can not possibly believe that they want peace! You saw what they did!"

"I did see." She agreed, "But we should consider that he may be sincere in his offer – not without caution." she amended as I opened my mouth to protest, "There has been so much war for so long between our two peoples. Perhaps they are as weary of it as we are."

I knew she was right, but I could not – would not – forgive Nizar and his men for nearly taking the life of my friend.

"What did you say to him before you left?"

Her eyes held a hint of mischief, though the rest of her expression was blank.

"I said he disgusts me." I admitted, "And I called him a son of snakes..."

Then she did something I did not expect. She laughed. I relaxed a bit. If she would laugh at that, she must not be as angry with me as I supposed.

"Oh, Freda, what am I to do with you?"

"You could give me a sword and some time with that bastard..."

"Freda!"

I blushed. I had never cursed in front of her before. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know why you are angry with them. But you must promise me that you will do no more to insult them while these talks proceed."

I closed my eyes, seeking strength. "Yes, my lady." When I opened them again, she was smiling at me soothingly.

"They will be staying in the castle tonight. As a show of respect after your little outburst."

I swallowed a grunt of disapproval. "What of Legolas and Gimli?"

"The Haradrim's rooms are in a different corridor all together. There is little chance of them meeting anywhere but in the great hall." She rose and placed a hand on my shoulder. "One day. Possibly two. Then they will be gone."

I nodded wordlessly.

She moved to my door. "There is a guard out in the hall. You are not to go anywhere without him accompanying you. For your own protection."

I frowned but nodded again. "Yes, my lady."

She left me to my thoughts, which were now simmering. They attacked revered friends of the King, they followed them to Ithilien to offer a false treaty, they nearly attacked again as soon as we had entered the hall, but I was the one placed under watch? I sighed loudly and began to unbind my hair and comb it. I removed my outer gown and shoes, placing my feet into soft slippers. Then I went to sit at the table near one of the sconces and draw.

I don't know how long it was that I sat there, creating images of the Haradrim. Underneath Nizar's likeness I wrote out his new nickname, smiling with childish vengeance. A distant sound caught my attention and I stopped, listening. Everything was still. It was probably just a bird. Then I heard it again, heard footsteps in the hallway, then silence. Curious, I rose and went to the door. For a moment I thought about going back and ignoring it. There was something not right, though. Opening the door, I peered out into the dim hallway. The guard was not outside the door.

At the end of the corridor, a shadowy figure moved, darting out of sight into an adjoining hallway. Fear prickled along my skin, raising the flesh. There were no sounds. I crept to the next doorway, then the next. A hand shot out of the dark. My scream was cut short as another hand clamped over my mouth and strong arms hauled me back against something solid. I smelled sweat and a spice scent that I did not recognize save for a faint whiff I'd smelled in the presence of the Haradrim.

* * *

(24) Nuuta – Damn

(25) Mani naa raika? - What is wrong?

(26) I' minin ya harnant lle? - The ones who wounded you?

(27) Uma – Yes

(27) Amin feuya ten'lle, Utinu en Lokirim! - You disgust me, Son of Snakes!


End file.
